Kero Doo (and the Mystery of Clow Manor)
by Cherry Li
Summary: A card takes over Sakura and the gangs weekend away, with some odd results!! set when they are 16, (S+S, E+T,minor Y+N)*japanease names used*^_^
1. The disrupt

A.N

Cherry Li: Ohayo! And welcome to my kinda long fic, but I promise it will be good!

Kero: (murmers)Yeah like a sword in the back!

Cherry Li: grrrrrrrrrrrr,* pulls out sword*

Kero: ahha kidding!!

Cherry Li: Well you know the drill, I don't own CCS cos I wouldn't be here if I did I'd be on a cruise liner soaking up the rays and having cute...

Kero: Get on with it!!

Cherry Li: FINE!! Ok I also don't own Scooby Doo and the characters, so basically don't sue a poor 16 year old student believe me u'd get nowt!!

Kero: *pulls out violin*

Cherry Li: Fine I get the picture!!

~*Kero Doo and the Mystery of Clow Manor*~

" So where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked her brother as he drove her and 7 other friends down a long narrow road.

" My new place of work. Me and Yuki got a new job in this Manor place " Touya said whilst concentrating on the dark road.

"Hey don't forget me!!" Nakuru swung her arms around Touya's neck from behind whilst smiling

"Get the hell off me I'm driving!!" Touya scorned 

"Oh you know you like me!!" she teased and Touya sighed.

"So an old Manor, huh, wouldn't it be full of ghosts?" Eriol smiled evilly

" Eriol! You know Sakura hates ghosts!!" Tomoyo told her boyfriend whilst filming him.

"G.. G... Ghosts???!!" Sakura trembled clutching onto Syaoron's arm tightly.

"Sakura, he didn't mean it, calm down. Besides I'll protect you" Syaoron smiled warmly at his girlfriend.

"Yeah whatever!" a voice came from Sakura's hand bag, and Kero appeared along with Spinel.

"I can take care of her more than you can stuffed bear!!" Syaoron gritted so Touya would not hear.

"You wanna say that when I'm in my true form??" Kero said angrily.

"Here we go again!" Spinel sighed "For once master, do I have to be put with him?" Spinel asked Eriol.

"Not for long" Eriol smiled darkly and Tomoyo looked at him oddly

"What are you up to?" She asked but her question was cut short when the car pulled to a stop outside a large and darkly lit Manor house.

"Is this it?" Syaoron asked.

"Well this is the place but it doesn't look like the ay it was described down the phone from the owner" Yukito pondered.

"The owner phoned you?" Sakura asked "So it's ok for us to stay then"

"He said it would be no problem and was even adamant that we all came down" Yukito answered as they all got out of the car, and made their way to the boot ( A.N. hey I'm English well welsh actually but I say boot, but to all you American ppl or as such its trunk!) to retrieve their bags.

"Wow, it does look haunted" Tomoyo gasped at the sight of the eerie Manor.

The gang then joined Tomoyo with the examination of the place, and from that instant, Sakura knew that going along for a weekend away just to have a chance of being alone with Syaoron, was going to be drastically changed.

"Right then, lets check in and meet this owner" Touya suggested as they all got their bags. He then suddenly remembered something and stopped.

"And remember Gaki, go near my sisters room, or even touch my sisterand nothing or no-one can save you" Touya warned going close to Syaoron who had now grown up to be the same height as him.

Syaoron gritted his teeth, and forced himself not to release his sword and cut Touya into little shreads. He didn't feel he was worth throwing his life away just for a moment of pure torture that he would get great satisfaction from doing. He then smiled and took Sakura's hand and lead her into the Manor house, just to piss him off, and it did!

The rest of the gang followed in suit into the Manor, Nakuru still on Touya's back asking him if he would save her from ghosts, and he was replying how he would gladly sacrifice himself just to get far away from her. Yukito laughed at this from behind them, and Tomoyo walked hand in hand beside Eriol who seemed to be 'Away with the fairies', as Tomoyo filmed the old house.

"Hello??" Sakura called as they entered the large entrance hall, which was dark and cold.

"Mr Tatichi??" Touya then called but only an echo of his voice returned.

"What the hells going on here?" Nakuru asked dropping from Touya's back, "Hey we're here, come out come out where ever you are!!" she then shouted.

"I'm gonna check this place out" Touya said "He might be around here somewhere"

"Wait I'll come with you" Nakuru smiled

"If your going so am I" Spinel stated flying into Nakuru's bag

"Oh Suppi-chan wants to spend time with me, how kawaii" Nakuru beemed and Spinel grunted at her remark, as she followed Touya through a large door.

"Well I guess we wait then" Eriol said as he looked around the grand hall.

"I hope there isn't any ghosts, do you think there will be?" Sakura shook as she turned to Syaorons warm eyes.

"No, there wont be, just hold my hand ok?" Syaoron smiled and Sakura nodded holding his hand tighter.

Suddenly Sakura, Kero, and Syaoron felt a strange aura coming from the Manor that felt familiar.

"Did you sense that?" Sakura asked

"It sensed like a card, but there should be no more" Kero whispered from inside the bag.

"Maybe Eriol will know" Syaoron suggested, but the aura grew more and the room howled with a cold wind that echoed through the halls.

"I don't' like the sound of that" Tomoyo said pulling away her camera from her face.

"Probably the wind" Yukito reassured her, but it had come too late. 

The wind howled louder and louder and suddenly figure appeared in front of the group.

"What the...." Sakura trembled, and then the figure made a dash for Sakura.

"Get out of the way!" Syaoron cried as he was flown to the side by the powerful wind.

Yukito the fainted and stood in his place was Yue (swoon!!). His wings spread open and he quickly flew to rescue his mistress, only to be struck by a blinding light that bolted out from the figure and spread across the entire room, covering everything and everyone.

Then as soon as it had came, the light disappeared and the room became dark and normal, apart from everyone inside it had mysteriously vanished!!

Cherry Li: Dun dun dun!! Hehe a cliffy just to keep you on your toes, so review please and I'll do more!! Promise. Ok I know this chapter sucked but the story will live up to its name.

Kero: It didn't suck.

Cherry Li: Thanks Kero who's changed your tune?

Kero: well I am the star of the show...

Cherry Li: *sweatdrops*

Kero: and I'm starved so can i have some pudding?? pleaseeeeee.

Cherry Li: If i get 5 reviews then yep.

Kero: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, pleaseeeeee, i'm hungry!!!


	2. The change

A.N 

Cherry Li: Ok you've won here's your pudding. * Hands kero large pudding *

Kero: thank you thank you thank you * opens it up, devours it *

Cherry Li: thank you for reviewing, your sooooo kind!!!

Kero: She wouldn't have fed me if you didn't.

Cherry Li: Shut up Kero, or no more!!

Kero: Fine, but can I remind you?

Cherry Li: What?

Kero: That you own nothing, and that CCS belongs to Clamp, and Scooby Doo also isn't yours * breaks out laughing *

Cherry Li: Yeah well this swords mine!!! * Pulls out sword again *

Kero: Yelp!!! Yue help!!!!!!

~*Kero Doo and the Mystery of Clow Manor*~

"Urghh, where am I?" Sakura asked herself as she held her throbbing head. She opened her eyes and found herself lying in a hallway up against a large hanging mirror. She hauled herself up and looked around the lavishly decorated hallway.

"Nice, but why am I ……" Sakura turned around and saw herself in the mirror and let out a blood trembling scream.

"SAKURAAAA!!!" cried a distant voice, which was running to her.

Sakura stood facing the mirror, struck with the sight of herself, then recognised the voice that called her name.

"Syaoron??"

She then turned around, looking for her boyfriend hoping he could explain her appearance. And then out of the corner of her eye she spotted someone running to her. She swung herself round to tell Syaoron, but stopped still, as did Syaoron at the sight of one-another.

"What the hell has happened to you?!!" they both cried in unison.

Sakura and Syaoron both began to slowly walk towards each other, their eyes wide in shock.

Syaoron couldn't believe what he was seeing; Sakura was now wearing a violet short dress with purple tights. Her hair was no longer the hazel colour that he loved, yet instead was a red shade and was neatly cut. (Yep you've guessed it, Sakura's Daphne!! ^_^) 

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing either; Syaoron's once neat and casual clothes were replaced with blue flares, and he was wearing white sweater with a orange neck tie. Sakura then let out a gasp as she saw Syaoron's hair, which was blonde!!! (Hehehehehehe Fred lol)

"Syaoron-kun, please look in the mirror" Sakura smiled trying not to laugh.

"Nani?? Why, you're the one dressed…." Syaoron began but his words were cut off by the absolute fear that took hold of him when he saw himself in the mirror.

"Arggghhhh, What the hells happened to me?" Syaoron cried.

"I don't know what's happened here, but we need to find out" Sakura sighed examining herself in the mirror "Why am I red?" Syaoron shrugged at her question

"Look on the bright side at least your not blonde!!"

Suddenly more footsteps approached the pair. Syaoron released his sword and pushed Sakura and himself behind an old grandfather clock.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Shhh"

The footsteps drew nearer and Syaoron lept out clutching his sword, followed by Sakura who held an ornament in her hands.

They suddenly dropped their weapons and fell down laughing.

"Why are you laughing? And what's happened to the both of you?" Tomoyo asked 

"What's happened to us more-or-like what's happened to you guys take a look" Sakura laughed then pointed to the mirror.

Tomoyo sighed then went to the mirror with Eriol. Tomoyo gaped at herself in the mirror; she was a fashion disaster!! Her hair was now short, and she was wearing an orange sweater and an orange skirt, she was also wearing thick round glasses!! (Hmmmmm… Tomoyo as Thelma, well someone had to be!!)

Eriol stood there thoughtfully examining himself, as Syaoron howled with laughter behind him. Eriol was wearing a multi-coloured shirt and black flares; his hair was now up in an Afro and was a blue – y – black. (Ok let me explain this, I saw one episode where they had this friend who kinda liked Thelma (?) any ho he looked like that)

"Why do we look like this??" Tomoyo asked

"I have no idea, I thought you would no Eriol-kun" Sakura smiled

"No idea" Eriol said quickly.

"Well if you don't have a clue, then were lost" Sakura sighed.

"Well what we felt before all this was a card, right so it must be a card doing this!" Syaoron stated.

"But which one?" Sakura asked, and the others shrugged.

"Can I ask you what's going on, and why you're playing 'dress up'?" voice came from behind the gang.

The group turned quickly around to see who had asked that question but only stood there laughing hard.

"What is so funny?" asked Yue in his usual calming voice. (^_^)

"Oh god, my stomach hurts" Sakura said clutching her stomach whilst still laughing.

"Please…. Look…. in … the mirror" Syaoron gasped for air.

"Why?" Kero asked

"Just do it" Tomoyo smiled.

Kero and Yue shrugged and walked toward the mirror and stopped before it. Kero let out a shriek, as he saw himself no longer his proud golden lion colour with his armor on, but a muddy brown colour with a tag around his neck. (Awww Scooby)

Yue gasped at himself. No longer the bold and protecting guardian, he was a man wearing baggy black trousers, a green t-shirt and his hair was short yet the same colour as was his eyes. (Yue's Shaggy, this is the best!!) 

"Why do I look like this?" Yue asked, still calm.

"I have no idea but hey, Yue it suits you" Sakura smiled and Yue sighed.

"Why am I brown???" Kero cried

"Ok, I think we should calm down, obviously a card is involved but which one?" Eriol asked.

"Awww Kero you've got a tag" Tomoyo smiled, with stars in her eyes, completely ignoring Eriol's question.

She bent down and picked the tag up from around his neck.

"Oh no" she sighed

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I thought we looked familiar," Tomoyo said.

"I'm not with you?" Syaoron said

"It seems that we're characters from a cartoon"

"A cartoon?" Kero asked

"Scooby Doo" Tomoyo then spoke, and the others sweat dropped.

"What is Scooby Doo?" Yue asked

"A cartoon where teenagers went around solving mysteries about ghosts and stuff" Syaoron answered.

"Ghosts?!!" Sakura trembled "No wonder I never watched it!!"

"That's it, this card that caused it is the mystery card!" Eriol spoke quickly.

"But how?" Kero asked

"It must have been created by Clow Reed sometime but was left dormant" Eriol said.

"What does this card do, and how do we capture it?" Sakura asked.

"Well this card creates a mystery using the people that got sucked into the light, it then slowly turns the people into the characters they are in if the mystery isn't solved in time" Eriol replied.

"So we need to solve the mystery?" Tomoyo asked

"Yep, usually the card gives us 24 hours to solve it, so we better hurry" Eriol answered.

As the gang were about to find the mystery, a scream from downstairs, echoed through the house, causing the gang to stop and run towards the scream.

"Looks like the mystery has found us" Syaoron smiled.

~*~

A.N 

Cherry Li: I'll leave it there I think.

Kero: Y'know that was cruel placing Yue as Shaggy.

Cherry Li: I know and he's sooo lush but someone had to be him!! * gushes *

Kero: * sweatdrops * 

Yue: What is 'Lush'?

Cherry Li: * turns around and sees Yue, then faints *

Kero: Oh great, no how will she carry on with my story?

Yue: It's her story, and I think 5 reviews or more might make her wake up and continue

Kero: I'd hate to say this but review and wake her up, I wanna know the mystery and who's done it.

Yue: * sighs *


	3. The mystery unfolds

A.N 

Cherry Li: Konachiwa, thank you ppl you have brought me back.

Kero: Took you a while, too bad Yue was just about to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. * Smirks *

Cherry Li: He was??!! * Anime fall * 

Kero:  There there * pats Cherry's head, as she cries *

Cherry Li:  It's so unfair * wails * and I don't even own CCS, or Scooby Doo!! L

Kero:  haha I know!!!

Cherry Li: That's it, someone else can help me, and because of that you don't get your treat.

Kero: Noooooooooooooooo……!!!!

~*Kero Doo and the Mystery of Clow Manor*~

The 'Kero gang' (lol) ran down a twisting staircase, towards the scream. Sakura trembled slightly as the thought of ghosts and ghouls took over her mind, as she ran along side Syaoron. Syaoron felt sorry for his girlfriend, but an immediate sense of control and power took hold of him and he lifted a smile of confidence. Eriol saw this and smiled to himself, he was definitely up to something and Tomoyo knew this she wasn't as gullible as the rest yet knew to keep it to herself and ask him later. Though Tomoyo did have a hard time adjusting to her glasses, Yue was in the most trouble, he was not comfortable in his pair of baggy pants and a T-shirt, he just didn't feel himself and it was obvious that his power was temporarily gone, as he tried many times to destroy any mirror that he came across. 

The gang, then quickly reached the bottom of the stairs, and stopped for a second to catch their breath. They then all lifted their heads to find a girl, wearing a French maids outfit, standing on a chair with broken glass scattered around her.

"Nakuru??" The gang gasped realising who it was.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I must have scared you with my screaming but I'm afraid I am not who you say I am. My name is Chantelle, maid of Clow Manor" Nakuru spoke a little nervously as she stepped of the chair.

"Chantelle?" Sakura said a little confused

"Her mind must have already been taken over" Eriol whispered.

"Well that wasn't going to be hard" Syaoron smirked and Sakura nudged him.

"Clow Manor?" Yue then asked as 'Chantelle' walked towards the group.

"Yes, the hotel you are in" Nakuru smiled

"Right. Erm Nak.. I mean Chantelle, why were you screaming?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, well you see we have a ghost in the hotel that has been terrorising the guests into leaving for a few months now" Nakuru explained.

"GHOSTS!!" a voice shrieked and Syaoron, Tomoyo and Eriol all looked at Sakura.

"What? I never screamed" Sakura said putting her hand on her hip and leaning to one side. They all then turned around to see the large Kero in the arms of Yue, and them both trembling.

" Oh god it's started already" Eriol sighed.

"Chantelle, did this ghost just appear?" Syaoron asked.

"Yes, it was really frightening, it even scared away my precious cat Suppi when it first came, he was the only thing that protected me, even from…" Nakuru began but was jolted by a door opening at the other end of the room, and a tall man with a blue suit walked or rather stormed in.

"What the hell has happened here!?" the man cried looking at the mess. "Chantelle get rid of this NOW!" he then ordered and Nakuru bowed to him and began picking the pieces of glass up.

"Is that Touya?" Sakura asked quietly and the others nodded to her.

"I'm so sorry about her, she is very incompetent. I hope she hasn't been scaring you with her stories" Touya said reaching the group.

"Erm, well she did mention the ghost" Tomoyo said.

"Ah well, we have had a few problems, that has caused a few mishaps, but please let it not affect your stay" Touya smiled a little.

"And you might be?" Syaoron asked interested in who his enemy would turn out to be.

"Mr Clow Card, owner of Clow Manor" Touya said with a smile and Syaoron let out a muffled laugh.

"Ow!" Nakuru said as she cut her finger on a piece of glass whilst placing it on a silver tray.

The gang looked at her with a little pity, and Touya sighed a little angrily. Yue looked over to her and saw the blood dripping from her finger. He then suddenly felt the urge to help her, and so brushed past the others, to their surprise and began picking up the pieces of glass.

"Sir, You don't have to do that, Chantelle did it she can pick them up" Touya said 

"No it's ok I want to" Yue smiled to Nakuru who smiled warmly back.

"Thankyou" she then said and picked up the tray.

"Now, here are your keys to your rooms, I'm afraid we only have three available as the others are a little unorganised" Touya explained as he handed Eriol the keys.

"It should be no problem, thankyou" Eriol smiled taking the keys.

"C'mon Yu… I mean Shaggy, let's get some sleep" Sakura smiled as they all began to walk up the stairs.

"Yes I'm coming" Yue said and took one look at Nakuru who smiled warmly to him, to the anger of Touya, as he walked upstairs with the others.

~*~

"Urgh I'm so tired" Sakura sighed as they walked back through the hallway.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the culprit of the mystery?" Kero asked

"Well I think some sleep is needed, we can then think of who it could be tomorrow" Eriol said as a smile crept on his face.

"Well there are to suspects, and I believe that the maid is the prime suspect" Tomoyo said then covered her mouth. "Oh no, it's happening to me now!!" Tomoyo then sighed but Eriol put a comforting arm around her.

"Well here are our rooms, now who's sharing with who?" Yue asked (stupidly!)

"Tomoyo will you sleep with me?" Eriol asked, and Tomoyo blushed "In the bedroom?" 

"Eriol!! Oh ok then" Tomoyo gave in with a smile.

"Ok I'm with Syaoron" Sakura smiled

"Sounds good to me" Syaoron smiled evilly putting his arm around Sakura's waist.

" I'm rubbing of on my kawaii descendent" Eriol smiled to himself.

"So I guess I'm with Kero-berous" Yue sighed.

"Hey I'm not exactly liking that myself" Kero cried in his defence.

"We'll get up early and solve the mystery tomorrow, ok?" Tomoyo suggested and everyone nodded as they took their keys from Eriol.

"See you in the morning" Eriol smiled and winked to his kawaii descendent who blushed.

~*~

A.N 

Cherry Li: I'm sorry not much went on there but it's the build up. Thankyou for your funny reviews though, but I want more! ^_^Mwahahahahaha

Syaoron: Are you ok?

Cherry Li: Yep great, now that Kero's gone!!

Syaoron: I know what you mean.

Cherry Li and Syaoron: Stuffed bear.

Kero: I HEARD THAT!!


	4. Hungry and Horny?!

A.N.

Cherry Li: Konachiwa, and welcome to chapter 4 of my fic. 

Syaoron:  That stars my cherry blossom * smiles *

Cherry Li: Give it a rest, is that all you talk about?

Syaoron: No, I sometimes go on about the clow cards, which my cherry blossom is the mistress of.

Cherry Li: * sweat drops * Right, any way arigato for my reviews, you make me carry on with this crazy fic! Anyho I don't own Scooby Doo or Card captor Sakura.

Syaoron: No-one owns my cherry blossom!!

Cherry Li: That's it, I want any one but him * leaves *

Syaoron: What have I done??

~*Kero Doo and the Mystery of Clow Manor*~

"Ohhh I'm soo hungry" Kero wailed as he crawled onto his bed.

"I know what you mean," Yue answered sitting on his bed.

"What do you mean, you don't eat?" Kero said as he looked at the other guardian oddly.

"I know! But for some odd reason I'm starving, it must be the card doing this" Yue sighed pulling his hand through his now short white hair.

"Oh and I suppose it is the cards work making you and Nakuru close?" Kero smiled and Yue turned giving a scornful look to Kero.

"It is definitely the card" Yue said sternly "Now what are we going to do about this hunger thing?"

"Go look for food of course" Kero smiled getting off the bed.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Yue asked

"Of course, we are in a hotel so we can go down to the kitchen and make ourselves some food, no one will know we were there!" Kero smiled. Yue sighed at his companion decision but he was so hungry he didn't start to care.

Yue and Kero, carefully walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, making sure not to 'wake' anyone up, otherwise they would probably get into trouble.

They made their sandwiches and cleared the mess up that Kero had made with his large paws. They then made their way back up the stairs past the others' rooms.

~*~

"Did you here that?" Sakura's head popped up from under the silk sheet, her hair a little messy and her lipstick was smudged.

"What?" Syaoron's head came up from the covers aswell, his hair was more messier than Sakura's and 'kisses' were all over his face and body.

"That noise. Do you think it's the ghost?" Sakura asked, and Syaoron listened.

"Well if it is, we need to capture it, unveil it and then you can seal this damn card, and I can stop being blonde" Syaoron smiled getting up and putting on a robe.

"But don't you think we should get the others?" Sakura asked, but Syaoron gave her a look to say 'They will be busy'.

Syaoron handed Sakura a robe and they both grabbed their sheet and made their way to the door.

~*~

"Well go on tell me, why did you do it?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Eriol asked in his usual calming tone, as he looked at his girlfriend.

"You know I'm not as guidable as Sakura and Syaoron, why did you make the mystery card?" Tomoyo smiled at her boyfriend and Eriol sighed.

"Oh, I knew you would figure it out,  I only did it because I needed some fun, but don't tell the others, my kawaii descendent will wanna kill me for putting him and Sakura through this" 

"Oh and what about me, you made me Thelma!!" Tomoyo cried.

"Well… you see" Eriol started but was cut short when he heard silent footsteps outside their bedroom door.

"Is that the ghost?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe, c'mon lets go check it out"

~*~

Syaoron carefully opened the door slightly, clutching the sheet with Sakura as the shadows neared the room.

"When I tell you, open the door and we'll throw the sheet over the ghost, ok?" Syaoron whispered as he kept his eyes on the shadow. He then turned around when he heard that Sakura hadn't answered him.

"Sakura?" Syaoron said as he saw Sakura admiring herself in the mirror and twirling around. "Sakura" Syaoron raised his whisper a little, and Sakura stopped.

"Nani?" Sakura said, "What have I done?"

"You were twirling in the mirror" Syaoron replied

"Oh god, stupid card" Sakura sighed and picked up the sheet again.

Syaoron then turned back and noticed the shadows were outside the door

"NOW!" Syaoron cried and he and Sakura burst out of the door and threw the sheet over the 'ghost'.

"We've got it! Now we can go home!!" Sakura smiled and hugged Syaoron.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked as she and Eriol appeared form their room, and looked at the 'moving' sheet on the floor.

"We caught the ghost!" Sakura smiled pleased with herself

"Great! But what's happened to your hair?" Eriol asked with an 'evil' smile on his face and Sakura and Syaoron blushed.

"Eriol, leave them alone you're not picture perfect yourself" Tomoyo shot at him and Eriol sighed.

"Well, let's see who this ghost is" Syaoron suggested and carefully took the sheet off.

Gasps echoed through the hallway as the 'ghost' was revealed.

A.N 

Cherry Li: Well I thought I'd leave you on a cliffy so you'd review for more!! ^_^ But sadly I'm on my own now, cos I ran away from Syaoron, he's just a little Sakura mad, I think that's what you call love!? Now you would never see me acting all googly eyed over someone. No way!!

Yue: I thought I would see how you were feeling after you fainted.

Cherry Li: * goes googly eyed, and faints *

Yue: Why does she keep doing that? 


	5. In Sheets and out of Character, the trut...

A.N 

Cherry Li: Gomen ne it took so long to post the new chapter, but I have been feeling a little faint recently but hey I'm ok now!

Eriol: That's what you think * smiles evilly*

Cherry Li: Eriol have you been making me go faint?

Eriol: Er… no?!

Cherry Li: grrrrrrr….

Eriol: * walks slowly back * erm… she doesn't own CCS or Scooby Doo, but she is a really great writer and I love this fic. * bends down to take the wrath of Cherry's sword *

Cherry Li: * calms down * Really?

Eriol: Er.. yeah, can I go now?

Cherry Li: yeah ok then.

~*Kero Doo and the Mystery of Clow Manor*~

"YUE, KERO?" Sakura cried "What are you doing under the sheet, and with a sandwich?"

"You threw it over us when we came back from the kitchen" Kero replied standing

"So I take it your not the ghosts?" Eriol said

"Yes we're not" Yue answered getting up from the floor

"Oh so that means we still have to capture the ghost!!" Tomoyo sighed

"I heard a noise, is everyone ok?" Nakuru asked as she ran to the group.

"Yes we're fine" Yue replied

"Why are you still up?" Syaoron questioned

"I was looking for my pet, but he's still missing, and then I heard a noise and thought it was the ghost so I came up to check if you were all ok" Nakuru answered

"Well we thought we captured the ghost and was going to solve your mystery, but it turns out that we didn't" Tomoyo sighed.

Suddenly a noise came from behind the group and a cold chill rushed into the hallway. Everyone slowly looked at each other then, turned around to be met by a flying white sheet with hollow cut out eyes.

"G…G…. GHOST!" Yue shrieked and Kero hid behind him

"RUN!" Nakuru yelled and the gang quickly ran down the hallway where the 'ghost' gave chase.

"Well that leaves Nakuru out of the suspects" Syaoron said as he ran along Sakura

"Yeah but we have to solve the mystery soon, I'm having these urges to stop by every mirror I see and get captured by that ghost!" Sakura called

"Eriol who is it?" Tomoyo cried to Eriol.

"I don't know!" Eriol said

"What do you mean you don't know!" Tomoyo shouted

"I wanted to be surprised as well" Eriol replied with a slight smile and Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

"Quick run into this room" Nakuru suggested to the others and they followed her into a guest room and slammed the door shut.

"We can't run forever, we need a plan" Sakura gasped. Sakura then looked down on herself. "Hey how come I'm dressed?"

The others looked at her and then themselves and sure enough they were dressed in their characters clothes again.

"Ok this is freaking me out now" Syaoron said "But Sakura's right we need a plan to get out of here and seal the card"

"The card? I thought it was a ghost?" Nakuru said

"Long story" Yue replied

"Kero. Go out and distract the ghost while me and the others set up a trap" Tomoyo said

"ME? N..nooo way" Kero said in a Scooby voice.

"I'll give you a Scoo… I mean Kero snack" Sakura smiled waving a pudding in front of Kero

"Where did you hide that?" Syaoron asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" Sakura winked "So Kero what do you say?"

"Ok" Kero smiled and devoured the pudding. He then gulped and ran out of the room where the ghost chased him.

"Right guys, grab this sheet. Daphne, Fred um… whoever go to the other end of the hall, me and George, I mean Eriol, will stay on this side, and Shaggy and Chantelle when you see Kero and the ghost, come back you give us the signal" Tomoyo ordered.

"Wow this card is really taking effect" Sakura said

They all then got into their positions and waited for Kero to come running down the hallway. Nakuru and Yue stood in the centre of the hallway ready to give the signal, when Kero bolted towards them, the ghost quickly gaining on him. Yue jumped out of the way but Nakuru froze at the sight of the ghost.

"Get out of the way!" Kero shouted but Nakuru stayed still.

Yue took a deep breath in and ran to Nakuru pushing her out of the way and kinda landing on top of her as they both fell to the ground, blushing.

"NOW!" Tomoyo cried as Kero jumped over the sheet and the gang pulled it up and caught the ghost.

"We did it!!" Sakura cheered jumping up and down.

"We caught the ghost" Kero smiled "All thanks to me of course"

"Of course" Tomoyo smiled

"Now lets see who this ghost really is" Syaoron suggested and the others nodded

"Well there's only one suspect left" Yue said helping Nakuru up, as she blushed furiously.

"Surly it's not…" Nakuru began

"What the hells going on here?" Touya cried as he stood in the hallway dressed in pink pyjama's and bunny slippers.

"Guess not" Syaoron laughed at the sight of his first enemy.

"We've caught the ghost" Eriol said

"Good now I can kill who-ever has been ruining my business" Touya said as he walked toward the moving sheet.

The gang all huddled round and took a deep breath as Sakura gently took off the sheet to reveal….

"SPINEL????" The gang cried in shock.

"Suppi? Why did you do this?" Nakuru asked a little taken back

"Stop calling me that" Spinel sighed.

"It's simple really" Tomoyo began and the others looked at her oddly "Well Spinel was Nakuru's pet"

"I was not her pet!" Spinel cut in and Nakuru sighed.

"As I was saying, Spinel saw how she was mistreated by To… I mean Clow, and so he wanted to take revenge on him, by terrorising the customers into leaving and soon leave Clow with a bankrupted business" Tomoyo smiled

"No" Spinel said and Tomoyo fell (anime like) "Actually, I was sick of Chantelle's 'petting' so I tried to frame her for this and so she would leave and I would take over this place once Clow failed, mwahhahahahahaha" Spinel laughed evilly.

"You've been getting to him" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

"But I would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for you pesky, weirdly dressed kids" Spinel cursed.

Suddenly a dark figure rose from Spinel and circled the group before standing in front of Sakura.

"That's the Mystery Card, seal it" Eriol cried and Sakura brought out her key.

"Power Of Star,

Unlock the Key,

Show me the new figure before me,

I call by the name,

Sakura,

Release!" Sakura commanded and her staff was revealed.

"Clow card I command you to return to your power confined, Clow card!" Sakura began and the figure began to disappear.

"Card created by Clow, leave your old self and come reborn, to a new place, by the name Sakura!" Sakura then finished and the figure disappeared and floated to Sakura as a Sakura card. The card was a hooded man holding a book in one hand and a feather in another-The Mystery Card.

"What was that?" Touya cried but was interrupted when a balzing light shot out of the card and covered everyone until they disappeared.

~*~

The gang then found themselves back outside the old Manor house, in their old clothes and Yue, Kero, and Spinel back to their earthly forms.

"Yipee, I'm me again!!" Sakura cried and hugged Syaoron who let out a sigh of relief by not being blonde anymore.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nakuru asked and Eriol approached her

"You mean you don't remember?" Eriol asked

"Remember what?" Spinel asked

"Never mind" Tomoyo smiled

"No…No… tell me!" Nakuru begged and followed Eriol and Tomoyo to the car.

"Looks like no-ones here" Touya sighed

"Looks like he doesn't remember either" Sakura said

"Too bad I really wanted to piss him off about that pink pyjama thing" Syaoron smiled recalling the memory.

"So lets go home then" Yukito smiled

"Yeah looks like someone was just playing a joke" Touya sighed as they all got into the car and he started the engine. "Guess we'll never solve this mystery"

Everone looked at eachother and smiled slightly. Sakura however gazed at her new card, she felt pleased with herself that she captured it in time, but she didn't know how it got there in the first place. She sighed slightly then looked up at the old manor with everyone else one last time, as Touya turned the car around and headed back home.

~*~

AN.

Cherry Li: That's it!! L the end of my weird and crazy fic. awwww hope you all enjoyed it, but I've got no-one to celebrate with.

* Kero comes in *

Kero: I couldn't leave you in the end, I'm sorry

Cherry Li: Aww Kero! * hugs him * We still friends?

Kero: Yep, but c'mon lets party!!

* CCS gang run in with banners and party hats *

Cherry Li: WhoHo!! * starts dancing, while Kero eats *

Yue: Are you feeling better now?

Cherry Li: * faints*

Sakura: You should stay well away from her, otherwise she'll get nothing done!

Yue: awwwww * pouts *

~*~


	6. A Favour needed ^_^

~*~

~*Cherry Li*~

Hi guys! I've just woken up and got back from the party, which was soo fun I'm glad ya came ^_^ Ne ho I need a favour from all you readers. I want to know if any of you have an S+S fansite or a CCS one, and need fanart, because I have done this older Syaoron on my computer and I was wondering if one of you wanted to post it. Believe me it's pretty good if I do say so myself! ^_^

Either email me – bluecat_silvermoon@hotmail.com or review telling me your web address and I'll check it out!!

Arigatou 

Ja ne untlil my next fic!!

~*Cherry Li*~


End file.
